Alexander Summers
Biography |-|Original= X-Men: First Class Alex Summers was a mutant who was placed in prison for killing the man who had abducted him and his sister. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits, the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity. Angel Salvatore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin. Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Team member Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him "Beast". He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel Salvatore alongside Banshee. |-|Revised= X-Men: First Class Alex Summers was a mutant who was placed in prison for killing the man who had abducted him and his sister. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits, the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity. Angel Salvatore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin. Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Team member Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him "Beast". He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel Salvatore alongside Banshee. Powers and Abilities Powers Plasma Generation: Alex is capable of generating rings of highly destructive energy and dispersing it. While using his powers by himself he must manifest it as a ring by spinning his entire body and typically had a hard time directing the rings. Hank McCoy made him a suit that allowed him to channel his power into a beam and making it much more affective. The energy seemed to burn through solid objects with ease. Weaknesses Uncontrolled Plasma Generation: At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may also be due to psychological trauma similar to his possibly relative Scott Summers. Paraphernalia Equipment Most of Havok's costumes act as a containment suit and constantly monitor his energy output Transportation formerly X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X-Men: First Class *X-Men: Days of Future Past *X-Men: Apocalypse Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:CIA Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Energy Projection